


Lovelorn

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: He wondered how Hinata was doing now.He hadn’t seen Hinata for a whole decade.That was ten years. That was more than half of his age when he met Hinata. God, they were so young.They were so very, very young.





	Lovelorn

People do get hang up on appearance, don’t they?

Kageyama thought about that, as he remembered the way Hinata felt insecure about his look or weight. Hinata was so much more than that. He was a great volleyball player. He was a great person. To Kageyama, he was the greatest person in the world. He found it baffling that other person couldn’t seem to see what he saw on Hinata.

He wondered how Hinata was doing now.

He hadn’t seen Hinata for a whole decade.

That was ten years. That was more than half of his age when he met Hinata. God, they were so young. They were so very, very young. He was over thirty now. He didn’t necessarily feel old. He could still do sport. He could still be a name in volleyball world. But he turned down that offer to be coach for national team, so he could move to a countryside, so that the little girl he cared so much about now could have a beautiful childhood, the one he didn’t feel like he had. The countryside would be relaxing. She would safe enough to walk home from school alone.

The countryside reminded him of where Hinata’s house was, as well. It felt safe. It was calming. There wasn’t much, but Kageyama could be himself there—with Hinata.

Hinata had always been his compass.

Hinata had always been someone he internally consult in his head whenever he needed an opinion. He always compared things in his life with Hinata in retrospective.

That realisation seeped into Kageyama’s mind as he sat there, at a corner of coffee shop, somewhere in Tokyo suburb. It was only nine in the morning, so the people who rushed to work had left and the early wave of people who go for lunch hadn’t yet arrived. There were only an old lady with his teen son beside him in that little, beautifully decorated café, with its plenty of yellow lamp and polished wood floor and furniture. Kageyama glanced at them, wondering whether he could be a good parent one day. He didn’t feel like he had the capability. Nevertheless, he wanted to make his little girl happy. Hinata would’ve made a great parent. He was bright, cheerful, and never gave up. He could see the bright in everything. He was the most positive person Kageyama knew. He was brighter than the sun.

He was Kageyama’s sun.

Kageyama wondered where Hinata was.

He also wondered whether he would ever be brave enough to ask himself on what he truly wanted from Hinata—what he actually desired from a very Hinata Shouyou. He was so young, so focused on volleyball—or those were the excuses he gave himself, a safe pillow that protected him from the danger of uncertainty. Perhaps, he was just scared of rejection. Even now, at thirty-one, he was still afraid of rejection. _Why do we fear rejection?_ Kageyama asked his steaming cup of English breakfast. _Why didn’t I do anything about Hinata before we parted?_

_Why didn’t I do anything now?_

It was always the same; the little sting of pain, but also the surge, a river of happiness and calmness whenever he thought about Hinata. He thought more about Hinata more than he thought about anyone else in his life.

… And he had a feeling that he’d meet Hinata again so very, very soon.

A smile flashed on his lips, lighting his flat expression and stern-looking face like a small candle that burn a little too quickly, but somehow still left that lingering warmth, even though darkness was now all he could see.

He missed Hinata so much sometime in the morning he wondered how he could still woke up and _live_. But then, Kageyama looked up at the sky and thought that Hinata was somewhere too, underneath the same sky, doing his best, and being the wonderful person Kageyama knew he always was. Then, Kageyama would smile. Then, he would have strength to wake up and doing what he was doing.

He missed Hinata so much.

And he was going to see him again very soon—somehow, somewhere, sometime very near.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a prologue chapter to a longer Kageyama-Hinata on their 30s story, that will involve them reintroducing themselves to one another again as adults, question about love and relationship, and what happiness really is for them.
> 
> But we'll see.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading "Lovelorn".


End file.
